


Intruder Alert

by shujisoo



Series: Just Jeonghan and Joshua [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, M/M, Shua is a model and Jeonghan is probably a businessman, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: A small surprise never hurt anyone.; or simply a cute dog fic
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Just Jeonghan and Joshua [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with another word vomit yay! I did this just today so as usual: not edited
> 
> Here is the supposed prompt, but softer (as always):  
> “What do you mean you found this dog at the park and brought it home? That belongs to someone we need to take it back!” AU

Jeonghan expected to come home in an empty house, void of life and sound. His fiance, Joshua, was out of the country for a modeling gig since the start of week and was only to come home by the end of it. It was only Thursday, so why, pray tell (since Jeonghan could not understand), were there noises coming from the family room?

“Darling, stop! Hannie’s going to come home soon.” He hears someone, who very much sounds like Joshua, giggle.

 _What the hell?_ Jeonghan toes off his shoes and places them on the rack. He drops his keys on the small console by the door, a piece of furniture Joshua was so adamant in buying since Jeonghan kept ‘losing his keys and asking Joshua about it when they’re both running late’.

The alarm didn’t sound off and there weren't any notifications of a break-in, and he and Joshua were the only people with keys to the house. 

“Stop kissing my face, you little devil. Come here let’s go take a bath.”

There it was again. If Joshua was really home, who the fuck was he with? Jeonghan couldn’t help but frown as he slowly made his way to where he heard the voice.

_His Shua wouldn’t cheat on him, would he?_

“Oh you’re so cute, aren’t you? I’m sure Hannie would love you, I can’t wait for him to come home!” 

Jeonghan had expected the worst, but he didn’t expect this.

The family room was a mess, pillows thrown everywhere, muddy prints on the floor. And low and behold there was Joshua in the middle of the room, being attacked by two…

dogs?

Jeonghan stood by the entryway, looking dumbfounded as he watched his fiancé try to wrestle their two _guests_.

It was only until Joshua called for him did he snap out of his reverie. “Oh, you’re home early, Hannie. Come help me, Beomie and Tannie are being too wriggly!”

Jeonghan walked over to his fiancé and pulls him up from the pile, “Baby, what is this?” He asks softly as he kisses Joshua’s temple in greeting. The dogs decided they weren’t interesting enough, opting to play with the toys by the couch.

Jeonghan looks calm but he’s not. The only thing grounding him right now was seeing Joshua in their home. But really, what the heck was all this?

Joshua hugged Jeonghan by the waist, smiling innocently as he answered, “The shoot ended early and I was supposed to surprise you at work! But I came across these two and I couldn’t just leave them.”

“So, you took them home?” Jeonghan didn’t know why he was asking these questions when they’re already painfully obvious. 

“Hmm, yeah. But we did go buy some essentials before we went home. I got them food, bowls, toys, and all the other things Cheol told me to get.”

Oh, so Seungcheol was in on this.

“Where exactly did you find them?” Jeonghan took a second look at the scene and well, it didn’t do him any better. It was even messier than when he arrived.

“One of the parks near your office.” 

Joshua pulled away from him to carry one of the dogs. “I’ll give this one a bath. Play with Beomie for a little while and then take him to me for a bath, okay?” He kissed Jeonghan on the lips before sauntering off to one of their bathrooms.

It didn’t sink in at first, Jeonghan still played with the Golden Retriever and lounged about in their messy family room. But as he stares at ‘Beomie’ longer, the dog playing on her own now, did it hit him.

Joshua kidnapped two dogs. 

No-wait. His fiancé dognapped two innocent animals from their owners.

Standing up quickly, he rushes to where Joshua was cleaning up the Maltese. “Shua? Honey?”

“Yes, what is it?” Joshua called out from the bathroom. Entering, Jeonghan asks immediately, “You got these two from the park, you say?”

Joshua hummed in acknowledgment, continuing on rinsing Tannie in the tub. “Yeah, why?”

“Baby, don’t you think they have owners? Maybe they’re worried about Beomie and Tannie, we have to take them back.” Jeonghan tried to lay it as soft as possible. Knowing his fiancé, he was already attached to Beomie and Tannie. Was that even their actual names?

He can see Joshua’s pout from where he was standing by the door. Seeing as Joshua had no plans to reply, Jeonghan sighed, moving to help pat down Tannie with a towel. “How did you know their names, hun?” 

“They looked like a Tannie and a Beomie,” Joshua mumbled before he continues off in panic, “Hannie you can’t take them away from me, you can’t!” Tears were evident in the boy’s eyes as he hugged Tannie closer to him, not minding getting wet.

It was then that the Golden Retriever also decided to follow Jeonghan into the bathroom, sitting beside the now wet Joshua and the towel-covered Tannie. Looking at the three of them, Jeonghan felt his resolve weaken. How dare he separate these three?

But still, “Beomie” and “Tannie” might have owners looking for them. And so came the hard decision.

“Shua...”

* * *

Jeonghan watched as Joshua played with the two dogs in their garden. He decided to take the day off as he made it his duty to call every pound in the city for cases of owners looking for their lost dogs. After a few tears (from Joshua) and whimpering (from Joshua, Beomie, and Tannie), they managed to settle into a compromise. Jeonghan was to find the owners, if there even is an owner, and Joshua can keep the two while he does it.

Seeing them all enjoying the sun, Jeonghan knew he made the right decision. The dogs are in safe hands and can still have a chance at finding their owners, while Joshua is kept happy. 

Saying goodbyes can be tackled next time. Jeonghan just hopes it’s either soon enough as to not have Joshua too attached, or never, because seeing his fiancé's bond with the dogs is surely a way to start their family life.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll prolly change the title when I think of something better uwu
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if u can mwuah 
> 
> x Kei
> 
> \---
> 
> Reach me here:  
> TWT: @shujisoo_  
> CC: @shujisoo


End file.
